


Having a Heart (TPB One-shot)

by Pinkferret



Series: The Psychic Boys [4]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other Mother characters - Freeform, There are like no ships of these two, lots of fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkferret/pseuds/Pinkferret
Summary: Claus recently has been feeling weird and he can't seem to identify what the issue is. However, Travis might and offers to help.





	Having a Heart (TPB One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story with a little twist for you at the end!

_Ugh. I can feel it happening again._

Claus groaned as he shifted about on his bed in a very uncomfortable way. It wasn't the normal cyan and yellow striped shirt he was wearing, nor the dark orange shorts that bothered him. Nothing itched or was hurting physically, but something in his mind had been driving him batty for a while now, about a couple days. He hadn't eaten anything bad had he? He didn't think so, but he would eat fine until the same, odd feeling would return and tie his stomach into knots so tight he couldn't eat.

The orange-haired boy had checked, double checked, even triple checked his systems to see if something was wrong. Maybe he missed something, but he wasn't going to ask Jeff or Lloyd for help. As a matter of fact, Claus had told no one about his issue. For some reason, there was a sense of embarrassment that kept him from seeking help, so here Claus laid on his bed, waiting as the same cycle of symptoms hit him. First it was the butterflies in his stomach that wouldn't let him eat, and now here came the next part.

 _Heart rate and breathing speed increasing. Right on cue._ Claus thought to himself sarcastically. As the room began to feel hot to him, the bothered boy quickly got out of bed to escape the unwanted warmth. Moving quickly to the window to open it in an attempt for some fresh air, Claus barely noticed something stand out in the reflection.

Looking closely at his face, Claus noticed that there was some extra color that had been added to his checks. In confusion, the orange-haired boy slowly reached a hand up to his face and felt it. It felt... warm? This was new. Then he realized it.

 _Am I blushing?! But why?_ Stumbling back from the window, Claus put a hand to his forehead.  _I'm I sick?_ Without another thought, the boy turned and exited his room in a hurry. If he was really sick, he wanted to hurry and get what he needed fast. Well, maybe he could take his time. Ninten, Ness, and Lucas were all gone on some dumb "mission" or something. They probably just went to steal some desserts from the girls' house not too far from here. There was only one other person here.

Travis.

The brown-haired boy is kinda on and off about leaving the house. This was probably on of those days of his where he's lazier than normal and decides to stay home because he's "busy". This makes Claus chuckle because he knows he's either napping on the couch or staring off into space at some wall. He wasn't a threat to Claus, not even close.

As Claus peaked out from the corner of the living room wall, there he spotted Travis, just as he predicted, sleeping soundly as always. Creeping over, Claus took a moment to pause and glace at the boy. Was it just him, or did he look more peaceful than normal. Maybe it was the way his messy, brown locks laid about his face and covered his closed eyes. Although he snored loudly, Claus didn't seem to notice for he was to focused on the soft, still face in front of him.

As if in a daze, Claus slowly reached out and bushed aside what he could of Travis's hair. Still he stayed, wanting to look at the dreaming boy more, then Claus felt the same feeling from before get strike him even more so once he had gotten a clear view of Travis's face. Backing away and pretending whatever happened didn't happen, the orange-haired boy scurried quickly into the downstairs bathroom.

Flicking on a light, Claus clumsily opened the medicine cabinet. He wasn't normally this shaky, as a matter of fact, he never shakes. He wasn't used to this or anything that was going on right now. He just wanted it to stop.

Once Claus had found what he was searching for, he quickly pulled it out not keeping the thought of how clumsy he was in mind. Everything in the medicine cabinet crashed loudly onto the floor leaving Claus also falling to the ground in surprise.

"ARGH! Damn it!" The boy on the floor quickly covered his mouth just now realizing how loud he was being. Closing his eyes tightly, Claus went completely silent, even holding his breath in nervousness. He was a shaking, guilty looking mess that was currently surrounded by bunch of bottles and little plastic containers. 

However, even through all of the commotion that was very nearby, Travis didn't even stir on the couch. An agonizingly, long several seconds went by until Claus decided to open his green eyes. Even more time went by as the boy stood up, clutching the medicine tightly in a tense fashion. Only until he heard the thundering snore of Travis did Claus relax. Sighing in relief, a smirk appeared on Claus's face,

 _Lazy, heavy sleeper._ He thought in a snide way and opened the container of pills. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Claus's shaking hand to betray him for it dropped the cap and it landed ever so delicately onto the floor. Once the small sound ceased, so did the snoring from the living room.

"Hmm? H-hello?" said Travis sleepily and slowly looked around. Claus was still standing in the bathroom, frozen, and mouth open slightly in disbelief.

"Are you serious?! How?!" Claus's voice echoed throughout the space causing the brown-haired boy to become alarmed. At a surprising speed, Travis rushed to the bathroom to see what the issue was.

"Claus? What's wrong? It looks like you fell." spoke Travis. Claus looked at Travis still a complete mess, so he responded a bit harsh than he would've liked.

"No kidding. I did this on purpose." spat Claus in a sarcastic tone. Like normal, Travis didn't seem to get it.

"What? Why would you do that?" Travis questioned. "Look at the mess you made."

"Oh my- how are you this dense?" Claus grumbled and Travis responded with a tilt of his head in more confusion. Claus was going to say more until he saw Travis's reaction. Something about the boy's clueless, bright blue eyes had Claus go quiet and suddenly his words were long lost. What was up with him today? "Nevermind. Just, let me take some medicine please." sighed the orange-haired boy.

"You know you're blushing a tad right?" Travis pointed out with a raised brow. Claus stiffened and felt his cheeks, covering them up with his hand to hide it.

"What? No. They're just really rosy like yours." Claus muttered. Even if Travis's cheeks where oddly more pink than the others, he didn't seem to believe what Claus had said.

"But, I've seen you before Claus. You don't have rosy cheeks, nor do you blush." A small smile appeared suddenly across Travis's face. "It actually makes you look nice." Claus in response just shivered. He couldn't take the complements, he couldn't take how much he wanted to look at Travis, he could take the overwhelming feelings swelling up inside of him. It was confusing! He felt annoyed, he felt frustrated, he felt as if something needed to be let out. He wasn't sick Claus concluded, but he didn't know what to do. Travis had begun to notice how quiet Claus was a grew slightly concerned.

"Something wrong?" He questioned. Sighing, Claus gave Travis a helpless look.

"Do you think somethings wrong with me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you think something's _wrong_ with me? I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Well, describe it." Claus coughed slightly out of awkwardness and slowly started again.

"You better NOT tell the other guys this but, lately I've been feeling hot and uncomfortable. I've especially been acting weird around you and I've been really shaky. No feeling like this matches any other feeling in my database. Maybe that's what it is, I'm part robot." Claus concluded his explanation and looked back at Travis who had been just nodding in response.

"Come with me back to the couch." He spoke simply. Claus got extremely confused, but didn't want to have to look for alternative help.

"Okay?" Said the orange-haired boy. Setting the medicine down, Claus followed Travis back to the couch he had been sleeping on and sat beside Travis. They sat in a certain way so they could face each other on the couch. 

"This might be weird but, do you mind if I put a hand on your chest?" Travis asked. Claus gave the boy in front of him a surprised look but, didn't protest. He ended up nodding as a reply because he was to surprised to speak words. With that, Travis slowly placed a hand on Claus's chest. Unfortunately, it was difficult for him to detect anything so Travis's plan wouldn't work. After a while, Claus had noticed the issue.

"You don't feel anything do you?" Claus asked with a small sigh. He knew this would be the outcome because of how he had been made, how difficult it was to have stronger emotions, but Travis wasn't giving up anytime soon. Without warning, he brushed his other hand through Claus's hair which actually felt quite nice. it moved smoothly through Travis's fingers and felt so satisfying to him.

Claus's reaction was a more shocked look than before. The more he felt Travis's hand move his hair, the more confused he got. The brown-haired boy could feel Claus shift about and decided to slowly move his hand down his face. He let out a calm sigh as he felt Claus's soft skin under his finger tips. He could feel the boy shiver slightly underneath his touch.

Claus didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of another's hand touching his face... soothed him? He still couldn't understand all of this, but the closer Travis's hand got to his cheek, the more relaxed he felt. Almost as out of instinct, Claus leaned into Travis's cool, light hand, and rubbed his face against it with eyes closed and lips in a slight smile. Seeing Claus in this state was definitely new to Travis. He wasn't chasing someone around the house or trying to get into a play fight, but he was calm, quiet, and right in front of him. He still couldn't feel anything moving in Claus's chest though, so he moved to his final part of his plan.

The very thought of doing what he was about to do made Travis's cheeks grow pinker. Within a few seconds, the boy began to move closer to Claus who opened his eyes upon feeling the movement from the couch. Their eyes locking made Claus feel paralyzed and soon his breathing picked up speed. His chest moved up in down in a fast rhythm underneath Travis's hand.

For the whole time they stared at each other, Claus's confusion, frustration, and embarrassment disappeared. There was only a throbbing desire as Travis got closer, closer, until their faces where inches apart. Then, their eyes both closed as their lips connected finally. After a little bit, Claus got more passionate with the kissing and refused to move away. He wanted Travis. He  _needed_ Travis, for he was the cure for what Claus ached for inside, even if he had no clue what it was.

Unfortunately, the need for air is what had forced the two boys apart. They sat there looking longingly in each other's eyes while panting. Travis's eyes then lit up when he felt the strong pounding of Claus's heart in his chest. He smirked at the other boy.

"I knew it." Travis spoke softly. Claus smirked in return while crossing arms.

"What?" He asked. Travis leaned in once again so he was face to face with Claus.

"The way you described your "feeling", specifically when you mentioned me, even I couldn't miss that."

"Stop being vague Travis, just spill it."

"You where feeling love for me Claus." Travis said this in such a cunning way that made Claus shiver.

"Is that really what that was? Bottling up my love for you? How... did you know?"

"I kinda already did, but I wanted to be sure. I knew that it would be there somewhere in you." Travis blushed as he said this and his gentle smile instantly made Claus kiss him once more. This time, a warm sense of belonging and safety filled his head. Soothing memories of life before he lived here played back in his mind and made him happy, yet at the same time sad.

It was all so overwhelming, Claus might have started tearing up then and there. However, he really wanted that feeling, and Travis, to stay. Pulling away, the two boys laid on one side of the couch with Claus leaning against Travis. The two cuddled in each other's warmth and exchanged tiny little kisses on one another's cheek. As they where about to sleep, Claus's voice broke the silence. 

"Wait. How did you know I... loved you?" Travis glanced at Claus and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I caught you one night watching me sleep." He said laughing. Claus wasn't laughing though, he felt traumatized and humiliated. After that, he was sure that Travis would've been extremely creeped out or not even want to be near him. Fortunately, the smiling boy in front of Claus was very laid back and relaxed. He knew it would take a lot to piss off Travis.

"I just admire you okay?" The orange-haired boy muttered in response. Travis held Claus closer to him and hummed happily.

"Yeah. I know." Responded Travis and once more silence reigned. But of course, Claus had one last, important thing to say.

"I should go pick up the spilled medicine."

"Nah, I'm too comfy and so are you. We'll get it later."

"Heh, yeah. L-love you."

"Love you too."

☆

Later...

The door creaked open slowly and the stumbling of footsteps could be heard entering the house. Both Claus and Travis where long gone from the living room so no one heard Ninten or Ness come inside while carrying an unconscious Lucas. The two of them nearly dropped the blonde onto the couch and then collapsed beside him out of exhaustion.

"The girls... are much tougher... than I thought." Ninten panted while wheezing slightly. Reaching into his pocket, he quickly began to use his inhaler.

"Tell me about it. We didn't come back with anything. That mission was a total bust." Ness sighed and removed his cap momentarily to fan himself with it.

"Did every single one of them have to be that cranky? And what did they do to poor Lucas?!" spoke Ninten. He shook the quiet boy slightly, but there was no response. Complaining a bit, the bandanna wearing boy forced himself up off of the couch. "Maybe there's something in the medicine cabinet I can give him." He explained and entered the downstairs bathroom. It didn't take long at all for Ninten to react to the predicament.

"Ness! Come here!" exclaimed the boy. Ness hesitated, not wanting to move his aching body at all, but walked over to Ninten anyway.

"What is it asthma boy?" Ness muttered and suddently stared wide eyed at the horrid mess on the bathroom floor. Somehow, all of the meds had been spillled everywhere, no longer in any decent shape to use.

"You can NOT tell me that this was an accident." said Ninten still in disbelf. There was a brief pause as the two of them continued to stare at the mess.

"I blame Travis." The boys said in unison and immedetly broke into laughter.

"Wow. I guess we could be twins." Ninten snickered. When he said that Ness shot him a look.

"Don't say that." The raven-haired boy said in a slightly serious tone. Ninten rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So... should I try PSI LifeUp on him?"

"Sure. You are better at it." 

"Hey guys.~" That voice came from neither Ninten nor Ness. The duo quickly whipped around out of surprise and due to reflex already had PSI energy radiating off of them. However, they both relaxed once they saw it was only Lucas, awake, smiling, and looking at the other boys with bright, pink eyes? As a matter of fact, Ness noticed also that his smile was also off. He was glad Ninten had noticed it also.

"Uh, Luke? You alright? You recovered pretty quickly there." Ninten said quietly. Lucas giggled.

"Oh, Ninten love, I feel great!" he responded and began to inch closer to the two. Both Ness and Ninten exchanged worried glances.

"Lucas," Ness questioned "What exactly did those girls do to you?" Without anytime to react, Ness found himself face to face with the blond boy Lucas who was now gripping his shirt. The raven-haired by grew confused and shivered at the feeling of Lucas's breath on his neck. Lucas then in a suttle way whispered,

"I can show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I plan on continuing this! Stay tuned for what happens next.


End file.
